On Thin Ice
by Blossom cat
Summary: The guild was hot and there was nothing to do. Sitting at the bar, Gray got an Idea and put it into action. Little did he know he sparked a intimate moment between his two friends. Nalu


**A/N- Of course, I got the inspiration for this story while I was trying to go to sleep. Seems like that's happening a lot lately. Anyway, I suppose it would just be really cute. And I'm aware that Natsu isn't all that graceful on the ice, the evidence being that he's slipped in multiple episodes from it. But for this story, he's gonna be OOC and graceful!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters**

* * *

Lucy groaned, uncomfortable by the heat that surrounded the guild that day. It was at least a hundred degrees outside, and it wasn't much better inside. She whined and fanned herself by grabbing the front of her tank top and pulling it off her sticky body. She didn't exactly hate the summer by any means, but it could definitely get unbearable there. Especially in Magnolia.

"Mira!" Lucy moaned. The white haired barmaid turned to her with a sympathetic smile, seeing the blonde's weakened form. "Can I please get a milkshake. I need to cool down!" Mira giggled at Lucy's tone and nodded. Quickly whipping up something for her friend. Waiting for her drink, Lucy looked around the guild.

Where was Natsu? He was usually here by now. She really needed to pay for her rent and she refused to go on a job alone. Now normally, she wouldn't go out in this weather for a job no less, but she was beginning to get desperate. And you know what they say, desperate times call for desperate measures. But right now she had to admit it to herself, it was boring right now without all his chaos.

Thanking Mira when she brought her milkshake, she began to sip on her beverage as she looked blankly at a wall. Then all of a sudden, an arm wrapped around her neck and pulled her into a warm body. She could recognize that heat anywhere. She turned to him with a glare. "Natsu! Don't scare me like that okay?! And don't drape your body around me, you're too hot right now." He pouted at her words and let go, sitting on the barstool next to her.

"Why you gotta be such a downer?" He mumbled as he crossed his arms. She rolled her eyes and took another sip of her milkshake.

"Well for one, it's so hot it's painful. And I'm broke. And I'm bored!" He pursed his lips. An idea came to his mind then, what if they went on a job? She wouldn't be bored then! Just as he was about to say something, Gray slipped next to Lucy's other side. He glared at the ice mage as Gray glared back.

"I'm with you Lucy. It's boring and hot," he paused for a moment. Lucy gave him a sideways glance, noticing the sly smirk that crawled onto his lips. The celestial mage almost shivered. "I do have an idea of how to spice it up." She tilted her head to the side at this. What could he possibly do to make this boring day eventful?

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

He smirked, she could feel his cold magic swirl around his body. "Let me show you. Ice make; floor!" He touched the guild hall floors, his ice spreading around the area of the building. Others began to slip and slide, causing waves of laughter all around them. Lucy sighed wistfully at the cool air the ground below her was emitting. Gray had used some of his magic to create ice make ice skates and he glided around the room gracefully.

Everyone smiled brightly and started to do what he did. Natsu scoffed at their happy reactions, claiming it wasn't something to gawk at. But a grin made it's way in the dragon slayers face as he saw the smiles of others. He had to admit, it did seem like fun and he had been practicing to glide on ice. Since whenever he and Gray fought, the ice wizard would pull a sneaky trick and use his ice floor spell to have Natsu trip.

He slipped at first, but then got the hang of it. Speeding across the guild, knocking over in the process. His obnoxious laugh filling the whole room as others cussed him out. Though he did slow down after crashing into Erza, which caused him to get the crap beat out of him. He grinned and looked around for his best friend.

She was sitting contently on the bar stools and watching everyone. Even Mira started to join the fun, but Lucy chose to stay behind. He skated his way to her and stopped right in front of her. "What's up with you, Luce? Why aren't you joining all of us?" She smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head.

"I don't know how to be honest. I've never skated on ice in my entire life," He stared at her in shock. How could she never had done something like this before? Not even when she was a kid? Shaking his head, he spread out his head to her. She eyed it in confusion. "What?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Here. Take my hand and I'll teach you!" He said happily, grabbing her hand and pulling her off the stool. She screeched and shakingly grabbed onto his vest to stand up right. Once she was steady enough, she stood up straight and slapped his arm.

"Idiot! I wasn't ready! I don't want to do it!"

He only gave her a blinding white smile. "Aw come on, Luce! It'll be fun, trust me. I won't drop ya!"

"Better not..." she mumbled. He began to slide backwards, bringing the blonde with him. She still held onto him firmly whenever her foot gave out from under her. Her heart was racing, not only from the fear of falling but being that close to her best friend. Not that she would ever admit it, but she may or may not be in love with the pyro.

Which is why she can't stop the hammering in her heart. He grabbed onto the hands on his vest and held them tightly and pushed her back a bit. She panicked and tried to get back closer to the teen. "N-Natsu! I'm gonna fall, I really am!"

"You won't, don't be so worried." He reassured her.

"Don't let go! Oh Mavis- you're letting go!" She screamed as he finally unwrapped his hands from hers. He stayed close to her as she looked down at her feet. Her arms were spread out wide as she focused solely on not falling. She managed to give him a small glare to which he laughed at, before she focused back at the task. Two bodies strolled up to them swiftly, almost making Lucy topple over.

"Jeez, flame brain teaching Lucy to ice skate? I've seen everything." Gray cackled.

"Shut up ice bucket! I'm better than you think!'

"Oh yeah!?"

"Both of you!" Erza stated with a glare. "Shut up-" her sentence was caught off short when she slipped backwards. Thankfully, Gray grabbed her arm in time and set her back up. He too was helping Erza balance. The redhead had watched Natsu teach Lucy and wanted Gray to do the same.

"Be careful okay?" Erza nodded softly at Gray's words, both skating away to Juvia who was also having a bit of trouble. Natsu shook his head at the scene and focused back on his blonde friend. She really was cute when she was so hyper focused on something.

"Natsu?" Lucy said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna fall." And she did. She fell forward, about to slam on her face. Luckily, Natsu had caught her quickly, hooking his arms under her armpit and lifting her up a bit to get a closer look at her face. Her cheeks flushed prettily and she stared into Natsu's wide onyx eyes. He stared back with the same expression.

"Thank you..." she squeaked out. They were almost nose to nose now. All it would take was someone to move just a fraction closer.

"No problem...you're always so clumsy." He said back, his words dying out. His eyes darted to her pink lips for a second before going back to his eyes. She blushed harder when she noticed it.

Just as she thought he was going to lean in and kiss her, he picked her up and landed her on her feet so that she stood straight. He turned around and covered his face with his scarf, feeling it heat up. He really hoped she just rides his flush off as being from the cold. From behind him, Lucy just sighed and smacked her forehead. When was he ever going to just man up and kiss her!?

"Alright!" Natsu said loudly. He grabbed her hand and skated a little faster around the guild, making sure she could keep up without falling. "Let's keep practicing till you get it!" She looked up at the dragon slayer in surprise. Then she beamed with happiness. This was okay for now, she felt like she had all the time in the world.

"Okay, I'm all fired up!"


End file.
